A variety of drag-reducing frontal assemblies that mount at the front of the vehicle have been proposed for land vehicles. In general these prior attempts at providing frontal assemblies have taken the form of a forward upright surface to direct the airflow to the side with trailing surfaces arranged along a rearwardly diverging V-shape or rearwardly diverging curves as viewed from the top and direct the airflow away from the front and along the outer sides of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,758 provided a hollow airfoil with a rounded front as viewed from the top and sloping top as view from the side.